Brotherhood
by MultiGameMadness
Summary: When a new opportunity comes to he front of their doorstep, they wouldn't hesitate to take the offer, DMC4 little crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Brotherhood

What would you say when someone asks you "Do you want revenge for your family ?"

Some may accept this, others may hesitate, or may even decline the proposal.

But when two boys hear this offer, they will gladly accept this, not taking in consideration the consequences of what will happen in the future.

Such is the case of our two little boys, trained to become killing machines of Grimm, training for years, having no time to enjoy their childhood, just for the act of revenge.

But when a different opportunity comes to the front of their doorstep, it would affect their view of the world as they see it.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again, how did we manage to enter to this school ?" Nero asked as he looked through the window of the Dust-ship towards nowhere in particular.<p>

"Because we are two awesome Grimm killing-machines" Dante said as he stretched his muscles for the girls to watch him, gaining a couple of giggles and blushes from the female students of the now attending Beacon.

Stopping his look through the window, he look to where his brother was.

He couldn't believe how he and Dante were brothers. Sure, they were physically similar, but their attitude was extremely different.

Nero being 5 ft 7, muscled, he having gray hair brushed down and blue eyes similar to Dante´s. He's wearing a long, black-purple and red coat, a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. In his right hand, he has two rings, one in his ring finger with the design of a cross and in his index finger he has a ring with the design of a rose. His whole left arm is covered in bandages.

Dante being 5 ft 8, muscled as well, although he shows more muscle than Nero, with white hair somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down, and blue eyes as well. He wears a long, two-tailed coat. the coat had zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, he also wears black pants and dark boots that get below his knees. Also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves.

In contrast with Dante's laid-back and occasionally flirtatious attitude, Nero was serious, cynical, sardonic and somewhat anti-social person.

Nero still kept thinking that if it weren´t for the physical part, they would only be looked as friends, not brothers.

"No, I mean, how, of all people around Vale, we were chosen ?" Nero asked a little angry for the displays of attention his brother always seeks for.

"I don't know bro, maybe you can ask Ozpin once we arrive at Beacon" Dante said with a little smirk on his face.

Tired for the 3 hour trip from his village to the docks at Vale (They living at the outskirts of Vale) and 2 hour waiting for every student to get on the dust-ship, and another hour trip from the city to Beacon, he drop himself back in his seat letting a loud _THUD_.

"How long do you think will take for the ship to land ?" Nero asked to Dante.

"Not sure, maybe ten minutes ?" Dante said looking back at his little brother.

"And how about if it crashes ?" Nero said letting out a desperate sigh with a smile in his lips.

"You know that was only one time thing, right ?" Dante responded with a little annoyed tone in his voice.

"I know, and I'm still sorry" Nero said with a little chuckle

"I couldn´t move my left arm for a week, so I´m still a little unsure of letting that one go without punishment" Dante said with a little smile forming in his face.

"Yeah, I know, still, it was pretty funny to see that girl with the rabbit ears run away from you when you decided to ask for directions in the woods" Nero responded letting his chuckles to form into a full laugh.

"Yea, it was pretty funny" Dante said trying not to laugh. He remembered how he and Nero started walking away of the ship they crashed in the woods, when they saw a girl colleting medicinal plants.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Hey!" Dante said trying to get the girl's attention._

"_Mmm?" The girl turned to see where the noise came from._

"_You mind helping us out ?" Nero asked trying to lift his brother up._

"_What ?!" The girl said as she saw the boys, both covered in blood and their attire shattered._

"_You mind telling us where we can find the nearest town ?" Dante ask, unaware of the status they were in._

_The girl could only let out a scream that hurted the boys ears, seeing that they had lost pieces of skin in their legs and arms, and both of them had lost half of their faces due to the fire of the explosion of the ship._

_Nero and Dante looked at each other a little preoccupied, thinking that there might be Grimm behind them. _

_They looked behind them seeing that there was nothing and looking back to the girl that shortly run away leaving her basket of plants._

"_Hey, you forgot your basket!" Nero shouted._

_Seeing that the girl had no intentions in coming back, a little confused by the fact that the girl run away, they decided to keep moving to find something to drink._

_Getting to a lake in the forest, they looked at their reflection in the water, seeing that they were looking like dead people, they started to laugh about what happened a few minutes ago._

"_Dude.. I can't… believe that… happened… again!" Dante said between laughs._

"_I… know…!" Nero responded between laughs too._

**Flashback over**

* * *

><p>"Ah, good times" Nero said as he finished his flashback of that little incident.<p>

"Yeaa…" Dante said.

"But I'm so proud of you!" A voice yelled gaining the attention of the two brothers.

"What as that ?" Dante asked to no one in particular.

"I don´t know dude" Nero said looking over to the commotion that a blonde made in the middle of the ship.

"Really sis, it was nothing" A girl in red hood said to the blonde girl.

"Dude, that girl seems to be your age! Now you won't die virgin in a school for big people!" Dante said with a chuckle, getting a punch in the arm from Nero.

"Shut up!" Nero responded with a little blush in his face.

"Easy dude, it was a joke, but maybe we could see how she got into Beacon, she seems too young" Dante said rising up from his seat.

"You just want to woo the blonde, don't you " Nero stated instead of asking.

"Maybe, maybe not, but maybe we can find out how little red-hooded girl manage to get into Beacon" Dante said walking away from Nero.

"Lets get this over with" Nero said to himself letting a sigh seeing that his brother wouldn't desist when he saw a woman he liked.

"Come on dude! I just got this boots!" Dante shouted to blonde boy trying not to vomit, running to the nearest bathroom.

"Jeez, what's up whit Vomit-boy ?" Nero said getting close to his brother.

"That idiot puke in my boots!" Dante said disgusted with the boy puking near him.

"Relax dude, when we get to the school we'll clean your boots, deal ?" Nero said trying to stop his brother before he could kill the poor little boy.

"Fine, just because I don't want to get expelled the first day. And also because I hate the faces you make when you see someone else blood." Dante said leaning over a window and trying to relax.

"Thanks." Nero said. Trying to find the girl in red and the blonde with no luck, he missed a girl with rabbit ears looking directly at them.

"Look, we are getting to Beacon. Guess we are pretty far from home" Dante said to Nero to gain his attention.

"Beacon is our new home now dude, I just hope that we make some new friends" Nero said with a little sad tone in his voice, remembering that he, had no friends, just his brother.

"We will, but for now, I think you should still keep your arm hidden. I doubt that people would like to see an arm with the power of a Grimm." Dante said, earning a frown from Nero.

"It's uncomfortable this god-damn bandages!" Nero said with angry in his voice.

"Well, wait a day or two, for now, just enjoy the view" Dante said looking back at the landscape.

"Okay, hope we land soon" Nero said to himself, waiting to arrive at his new home for the next four years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is my first Fanfic, and also, my english is not that good, me being from a spanish country, so, if it fails, let me know.<strong>

**I hope that at least one person see my fanfic :3**

**Enjoy, and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, DMC4 characters. All that goes to Mounty Oum and Capcom**

**A/N: Also this is my first Fanfic, and also, the first written in a foreign language for me. Also, the only things that I am copying form DMC are Dante and Nero (Also their weapons) and maybe, Kyrie.**

Brotherhood

Once the Dust-ship landed, Nero and Dante let their jaws drop. They saw Beacon form the air, but they never thought that it would look even bigger from the ground.

"Dude, this is AWESOME!" Dante yelled to Nero, looking everything around him.

"I…Uh…Yeaa…"Nero was at a loss of words. "Yo, where are we going now?" Finally leaving his trance of the sight, Nero turned to face Dante, but the only thing that he found was thin air. "I hate when he does that" Nero muttered under his breath. Suddenly a loud explosion caught the attention of the gray-haired boy.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! " The white-haired girl shouted to the the little girl. _"That girl is really annoying, but I think I have seen her before" _Nero thought, seeing the scene in front of him taking place.

"I'm really, really sorry, I didn't want tha-" The red-hooded girl started to apologize but the white-haired girl started to shout again.

"You complete dolt! What are you doing here ?! This is a school for warriors, not for kids!" The girl in white shouted back.

Nero saw how the red-hooded girl started to loose control "Uh-oh" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess so why don't you go and f-" The girl in red started to fight back only to be interrupted once more, but no for a girl in black, with amber eyes _"Those eyes, I swear I've seen them before"_ Nero thought to himself once more.

"It's heiress actually" The dark-haired said. "_Her voice is soft as a breeze in summer… Wait, what ?! What am I thinking?" _Neo stop his train of thoughts for him to keep hearing the discussion. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producer of energy propellant in the world"

_Wait, is that the company we stole two weeks ago ? Or was the one we stole a month ago ? I don't remem- _"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" The black-haired girl said, stopping the time of thinking of Nero.

"Ah!...How!...You!..." The heiress tried to fight back but refused to and started walking away from the two girls.

"Wow, well that was something" Nero muttered under his breath seeing Weiss walk away. "Hey, where is the other girl ?" Nero asked to himself seeing that little red was lying on her back on the floor. _"Maybe she needs a hand"_

Nero started to walk over her, when he saw that the guy that threw up in the ship started walking the same direction as he did. _"Have I seen him ?"_ Nero asked himself while stopping in front of the girl at the same time that vomit-boy _"Tall, blonde, blue eyes and… Wait, is that sword?... Holy sh*t, it is!" _Nero stopped his thinking while offering a hand to the girl with the blonde boy.

"Hey, need a hand ?" The blonde boy asked while pulling up the red-haired girl.

Holding a chuckle, she directed to the blonde boy "Aren't you the guy that threw up in the ship ?"

"_Yep, this is gonna be fun"_ Nero thought holding a laugh for respect of the boy.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a lot more common problem than people let on" Jaune said trying to defend his problem.

"Sorry dude, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to my mind" I said trying to contain my laugh, while Ruby couldn't keep his calm while laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Well, what if I call you… Emm… I don't know… One day, I'll learn a nickname. And you" Jaune turning his head and looking at Ruby, "What if I call you Crater-face ?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby retorted with a pout to Jaune, earning a smirk from Jaune and Nero.

"Well, the name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, Ladies love it!" Jaune said with a pose stretching his arms.

"Do they ?" Nero asked earning a glare from Jaune and a smile from Ruby.

"They will, I hope so. And I didn't quite catch your name" Jaune said turning his gaze upon Nero.

"Nero, nice and short" Nero said with a smile.

"I have a question." Ruby started to say while trying to get the correct words. "What's up with your arm ? Its covered in bandages, but I saw it glow in the dust-ship. How is that your arm haven't been cured yet ?" Ruby asked with curiosity at Nero.

"Umm, well, its actually not damaged. Its just that I'm waiting to use it at the initiation." Nero said trying to avoid this subject.

"Okay then." Ruby said while they were getting into an uncomfortable silence. "Sooo, I got these thing" Ruby said at the same moment that she sheathed her weapon piercing the ground in front of her.

Backing away in surprise, Jaune and Nero let their jaws drop a little. In front of them was one of the most deadly weapons, with an enormous blade on the top and a the barrel of a sniper.

"Is that a scythe?!" Both boys said in unison, amazed of the giant weapon for a small girl.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact, sniper rifle" Little red said to the amazed boys, still dumbfounded for the amazing weapon.

"Aa what ?" Jaune asked not understanding what she said.

"Its also a gun" The gray-haired boy said still with his mouth agape.

"Ooooo, cool !" Jaune said leaving from his trance.

"So what do you have ?" Ruby was intrigued of what weapons could their new friends have.

"Well, I got this sword, and this shield." Jaune said kind of ashamed of having such simple weapons.

Both Nero and Ruby let an "Ooooo" for seeing the sword. "And what do they do ?" Ruby asked getting pretty emotioned for seeing what they could do.

"Well, the shield gets smaller, so, when I'm tired od carrying it, I can just make it small and put it away" Jaune said with a little smile,

"Wouldn't it weight the same ?" Asked Nero with a faint smile.

"Yea… Oh, wait, I also have this rifle." He said with a more cheerful tone. In his hands was a rifle similar to a Winchester gun. Its completely black with silver colors in the trigger, the butt and in the sight. Its 3 ft long rifle and in the butt, it had the sign of Jaune's family. Two crescent moons with a gap. "Yeah, I got to made this bad baby with my grandfather before coming here. It can fire red-dust rounds and yellow-dust rounds too. With the two barrels at the front I can fire the two rounds at the same time. I call her Exodus." After his description, he put the rifle in his back with a strap that hang of his left shoulder.

"OH. MY. GOD! That is awesome, how did you manage to get together the dust-rounds without exploding once they left the barrel ?!" Ruby squealed in surprise of what he had done.

Most of the times, when two different dust-rounds get together, tends to end in an explosion that destroys the whole weapon. Not many people can combine them without exploding.

"That my dear Ruby, it's a story for another time" Jaune said with a wink. "So what do you have Nero" Jaune said directing towards the gray-haired boy, still dumbfounded for the weapons he had seen.

"Well I got this baby." He said while taking out Red Queen. A 5 ft long black sword with white handgrip. it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows.

"I call her Red Queen, and I also have this pistol, Its named Blue Rose" Blue Rose is Nero's long-ranged weapon. It is a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style, this design allows it to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger. Its completely white, with blue details at he handgrip and the iron sights. For ammo, he uses his aura for making aura bullets instead of dust-rounds. But when things get ugly, he takes out a special 6 shot cylinder with black dust-rounds, with the power to rip off a DeathStalker pincer. "The good thing is that I don't need to get ammo" Nero said with proud of his beloved weapons.

"That´s so cool !" Ruby squealed again seeing the awesome weapons in front of her.

"Wait, where are we supposed to go ?" Asked Jaune making the moment to fall apart.

"I don't, I was following you guys" Nero said expecting for them to come up with something.

"Do you think there may be a food court ?" Jaune said with a goofy grin, earning a chucle from Nero and Ruby.

"Maybe a directory ? Some sort of recognizable landmark ?" Jaune asked again earning a smile from the two persons in front of him. "Is that a no ?" the blond boy asked again.

"That's a no" Nero responded with a smile. _Maybe this wont be so bad, hope I don't regret it._

**A/N: So yeah, that's chapter 2 from Brotherhood.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**And I am making you a badass guy in my fanfic ^_^**

**MGM out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, new chapter, YEEI!**

**Hope you enjoy it, whoever read this… But let's start this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dante's POV<strong>

Well, what can I say? Me, of all the people, had to suffer with this. The last thing I expected to find when strolling casually through Forever Falls, were this two gorilla Grimms, me being pierced through the stomach, getting all dark and finding a cute girl.

But let me start from the begging for you to understand my situation.

When we landed on Beacon I decided to take a walk and clear my mind, and see the seniors girls that attend to this fine school. But thanks to a "deviation" I ended in the forest. Now that I think about it, what happened to Nero? Meh, he's probably alright, I hope so…

Well, where was I? Oh yeah, I was walking through the forest, when I heard noises next to me. I walked through some bushes and saw a clearing. In there, I saw quite a ravishing young woman. I hope she is legal. _'Wait, what...?! Where did that come from?!'_ N-Nevermind….

She was blonde, with two pointy yellow feline ears, her hair down and above her waist. She was wearing full silver body armor, but she had no helmet on. She was fighting with two silver short swords. I saw that both of them were glowing yellow and sparks where coming out of them. _'Maybe they are infused swords?'_ I asked myself, until I saw what she was fighting against. I saw a big black gorilla, with a white bone mask and fangs dripping with blood, it had spikes on its back, (kinda like an ursa) and bone plates on its knees, arms and chest.

Its armor had little dents, maybe because of the girl, but what caught my sight, was that the armor of the girl was torn apart from the left arm and had exposed flesh on it._' Maybe that's why the fangs are dripping…'_

But before I could go out and help her, I felt a sting in my chest, and saw a big claw coming out from the front of my body. I tried to turn around but I felt being launched to a nearby tree. I caught a glimpse of the girl seeing my body and I thought that this would need and explanation when I got up.

Then I saw it, another gorilla Grimm, stalking the girl from behind. I couldn't stay here in the ground so I started pumping aura into my chest and slowly starting to get up. I took out my twin pistols, Ebony & Ivory. They are long barreled desert Eagles. Ebony is completely black and Ivory is completely white. I tried to aim to the gorillas, but my sight was a little dizzy, so I tried to walk to them, only for me to being tackled by something. I tried to remove what was on me, and saw the blonde girl on top of me. _'I think she is unconscious'_ I said to myself seeing that her eyes were closed but her breathing still audible.

I stood up and placed the girl next to tree where I was launched at. I turned to see the gorillas standing 10 meters behind me. I saw them smiling and laughing, it was a dark laugh, but I didn't mind. I recognized these types of Grimm, they are called Kongs, and one thing they do, is laugh of the opponent trying to intimidate him. But I had fought these beasts before, so I knew that it would do no effect on me.

"So, who wants a piece of me?" I asked the two out loud, only for my response being a loud roar from both of them. "Well, that's not what I expected, but it will do."

I took out my guns only for me to realize that they were sprawled on the floor 3 meters away from me when the girl was tackled. _'So it's going to be close quarters, and I wanted to make this faster'_ I thought to myself with disappointment. Oh well, lets just finish this.

I took out my sword, a really long black sword, with my emblem above the hilt, a black skull, and started channeling my aura on it. The sword gave a black glow, and that's when one of the Kongs tried to claw me. I sidestepped to the right and brought my sword down, cutting its left arm, giving a loud roar of agony. The other Kong tried to bite my head off but I dodged with a barrel roll, to the right and bringing my sword down for me to decapitate him.

The Kong that had no arm, grabbed his arm and blocked the attack that was going to cut through its partner neck. I did a backflip to avoid being impaled again by the Kong with good arms. They both looked at me, trying to make a strategy.

Too late, I had already spotted my guns so I made a mad dash to them. I sheathed my sword on my back and picked the pistols just in time to dodge an incoming attack. Both Kongs charged at me with impressive speed. I took Ivory on my left hand and started shooting at the Kong with no arm. The bullets bounced of his armor on his head so instead, I channeled my aura into Ebony, and shifted into a black gauntlet that covered my entire right arm.

I prepared for the kong to charge again at me, only for me being tackled again by the kong with good arms, 'I forgot about that one' I said to myself. Now I had to use both gauntlets. I channeled again my aura in Ivory and now I had two gauntlets. I charged to the kongs with all my force and speed and brought my fists through their skulls. My right arm entered the head of the bad-arm Kong and killing him instantly.

But with my left arm, I wasn't so lucky. The kong grabbed my hand with its fangs and started chewing with all his force and trying to rip of my arm.

Big mistake.

I concentrated my aura on my left arm and from the gauntlet, spikes started to appear, piercing the kong from inside his mouth. The spikes pierced its skull and all his head, making an instant kill.

And now my arm is full with saliva and blood, disgusting, just… disgusting. _'Uugh'_

Before I started to walk away, I heard a stirring sound and a moan of pain. I almost forgot about the girl! I facepalmed in realization about forgetting her, so I started walking towards the girl who was still leaned on the tree. I kneeled down beside her and see if she was still unconscious.

She was.

'_My luck is quite impressive'_ I sighed and picked up the girl bridal style._ 'Might as well do my good deed of the day'_ and with that, I started walking back towards Beacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Nero P.O.V.<strong>

"Well guys, it was fun being with you, but I gotta go and find my brother" I said to Jaune and Ruby, whom where with at a little picnic table at the Beacon gardens.

"Why don't you wait for him to come back?" Asked Ruby. _'That is a good question…'_

"Lets say that my brother has really bad luck, so normally, he finds himself in really awkward situations from time to time" I responded with a small grin. _'He always gets himself in really funny situations'_

"Well, if you say so. So, do we see you after the inauguration?" Asked Jaune, who was busy eating a meatball sandwich.

"Sure, why not?" I said to them with a smile. 'First day, and I already have two friends. This will be fun' I thought.

"Hey Nero, by any chances, is your brother white haired?" Asked Ruby while looking at the horizon.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I asked her, a little suspicious about what she asked. _'How did she make that conclusion?'_

"Well, I think he's right over there, near the school entrance." She said trying to see further while squinting his eyes and putting a palm over her eyes for avoiding the sun hitting her in the eyes. I gotta admit, it looked quite cute. "And he is carrying a sleeping person" Ruby chided with a chuckle.

"Yeah, wait. What?" I asked in surprise, and trying to look at where Ruby was looking. And indeed, there he was. Walking with a bloodied torn shirt and coat, carrying a girl bridal style, who had a dented armor and bloodied arm. He was coming right were we were.

"Hey little brother, look what I found" Dante said with a happy tone. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw that the girl was blonde, and had a scar on her left arm.

"Dante, what have you done?" I asked with a little concern, seeing this girl bruised and bleeding.

"Lets just say that I saved her life" Dante said with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but wonder what was he talking about.

"Is she okay, are you sure that she doesn't need to go to the hospital? I heard that there is a medical bay here" Jaune said while looking at the girl on my brother's arms.

"Nah, I patched her with my Aura, She is gonna be alright, she is just a little unconscious." Dante said with a smile, obviously proud of what he had done.

"Fine, but lets just avoid professors or they will start asking lots of things" I said with a little concern in my voice.

And fate, being the biggest jerk of all time, made our luck even better.

"Mr. Alighieri! Explain this, now!" The headmistress of Beacon said, sounding really, really angry.

Well shit…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>


End file.
